This invention relates to a stabilizing wheel assembly which may be readily installed on, or removed from bicycles and is generally utilized for training purposes. The stabilizing wheel assembly with which the invention is concerned is particularly adapted for use in adult bicycles having wheel diameters of between 20 and 28 inches.
Stabilizing (training) wheel assemblies for bicycles are known in a great number of varieties.
Known assemblies comprise a wheel-supporting tube of sheet metal or cast member which carry the stabilizing wheel and which is mounted directly or indirectly on the axle of the rear wheel, the chain stay, the seat stay and/or the seat tube. It is further known to so attach the support member that it is resiliently pivotal in a vertical plane oriented parallel to the direction of travel. It is further known to provide an adjusting mechanism by means of which the distance of the stabilizing wheel from the ground (assuming an upright orientation of the bicycle) may be readily adjusted. The stabilizing wheel assembly may be used either unilaterally of the rear bicycle wheel as a third wheel or may be duplicated to thus obtain a stabilizing effect on both the left and the right side of the bicycle.